


A Louisville Slugger to Both Headlights

by camping_trash_44



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Unnamed sleezy ex (Finn), meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camping_trash_44/pseuds/camping_trash_44
Summary: Lexa might be slightly sleep deprived. Or she could really be witnessing the bizarre scene in front of her. Regardless, she'll have that Carrie Underwood song stuck in her head for a while.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------" The two woman maintained eye contact for what felt like an eternity, the blonde’s jaw clenching and unclenching clearly with pain and anger bubbling right under the surface, Lexa made a decision…She was already this far into the strange situation.“In that case, you better take that Louisville Slugger to both headlights, Miss Underwood.”“Thanks.” "





	A Louisville Slugger to Both Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> If you have never heard Carrie Underwood's 'Before He Cheats', I strongly suggest you do or else this fic will just seem like two crazy people meeting. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After spending nearly fifteen hours straight in the library studying for her upcoming midterms, Lexa was sure that she was hallucinating. At least, she was convinced that the scene right in front of her eyes was so bizarre that it had to be a sleep deprived hallucination. There could be no other logical explanation. What Lexa was currently watching unfold only happed in movies…and sleep deprived hallucinations of course. 

The slight sharp sting of something cutting across her face brought Lexa back to the faux reality. As she brought her fingers up to her cheek to feel the thin cut that had formed, the scene finally started to make sense bit by bit. First it was the sound, the loud crunching of boot clad feet walking over tiny glass shards accompanied by intermittent cracks of an object hitting metal. Then Lexa took in the sight before her, the dented car, broken out windows, the wooden bat being forcefully swung. The last thing Lexa noticed was the person responsible for her hallucination: a woman with shoulder length blonde wavy hair, sizing up the damage done, calculating where to strike next as she rounded the back of the car. Lexa was shaken out of her trance by the hollow sound of the wooden bat bouncing off the pavement where it was carelessly thrown by the blonde assailant. 

“Um…excuse me?” Lexa’s voice was small against the calamity of the situation. 

The blonde either ignored her or simply didn’t hear her, choosing to reach into her pocket for what appeared to be a small pocket knife. Watching the woman flick the knife open forced Lexa to kick start, propelling herself forward towards the hood of the car as she called out again, “Hey, excuse me!”

Lexa was sure that the woman heard her that time, a slight twitch of her jaw and shift of her surprisingly blue eyes towards Lexa told as such. Again though, Lexa’s words were met with silence, the blonde focusing on shoving the knife tip into the door lock in an attempt to open the car. By now Lexa was thoroughly perplexed and definitely transfixed on what she happened to stumble upon at nearly 3am. Should she call campus security or try to intervene and stop the woman? Was there a social protocol for this type of situation? If Lexa was truthful, she was almost curious to figure out the reasons leading to the situation. Her ultimate inaction towards the blonde woman’s destruction of property chose for Lexa, she stood just out of arms reach after the second attempt to interact with the woman. The woman’s soft curses to herself as the knife failed to break the lock was more than amusing to Lexa. Yeah, she was definitely interested. 

“That would work much better with a screw driver.” 

“Do you have one?” The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at Lexa.

“What?”

“A screwdriver…do you have one?”

“I don’t believe so.” 

“Then why bring it up?” Annoyance thickly laced the blonde’s voice.

“Thought you would want to know…ya know, for next time.” Lexa began to question herself and her role in the strange conversation.

“Oh no, it won’t be me, no no not me. It’ll be some other girl when he cheats.” At this admission the blonde’s face contorted with anger, she closed the pocket knife with a soft click while she bent down to retrieve the bat. Lexa watched as the girl lined herself up perfectly with the driver’s window like she was waiting for a well-aimed pitch in a baseball game, before she swung the blonde tilted her head towards Lexa and smiled as she spoke, “Eh, I think this will work just fine.” 

Glass shards exploded into the interior of the car littering the leather seats, the blonde smugly reached in and unlocked the door, a resounding ‘click’ signifying her victory. The small pocket knife from a few moments earlier found itself embedded into the driver’s seat, a loud ripping sound filling the night air. 

Lexa shifted from foot to foot as she watched the blonde meticulously carve what appeared to be a name into the two front seats of the car. Leaning over slightly Lexa could read the name, “So…Amy is it, then?” 

A loud snort left Maybe-Amy’s nose, “Absolutely not. I’m not stupid enough to put my own name at the scene of a crime.” 

“Okay then Not Amy, what did Real Amy do to get her car trashed?” 

The blonde sighed deeply and frustrated before turning towards Lexa, “What are you doing? Why are you still here? You’re kind of killing my vibe right now.”

Lexa blinked at the woman in front of her in surprise. The whole sleep deprived hallucination theory started to once again make more sense than reality. Lexa fixed the blonde with a borderline pompously skeptical face, “Your ‘vibe’?”

“My vibe! I got a whole,” Not Amy gestured wildly at the mess around her before turning back, “Carrie-Underwood-woman-scorned-hell-hath-no-fury kind of thing going on for me here.” 

Nodding slowly for a few seconds Lexa responded with conviction, “So Amy cheated on you.”

Stabbing the knife into the lower part of the seat the woman let loose an impressive angry sigh while fixing Lexa with a glare, “Oh my sweet fuck! No, she is the woman that my IDIOT ex slept with for last three months.”

The two woman maintained eye contact for what felt like an eternity, the blonde’s jaw clenching and unclenching clearly with pain and anger bubbling right under the surface, Lexa made a decision…She was already this far into the strange situation.

“In that case, you better take that Louisville Slugger to both headlights, Miss Underwood.” 

“Thanks.”

The blonde rounded the front of the car and lined herself up with the clear plastic headlights. In two solid swings the lights were effectively bashed in and a smile finally settled across her face. The woman turned back to Lexa and let out a satisfied hum, “Have you ever hit a car with a bat?”

“I never really had a reason to, honestly. Does it feel good?”

“You mean does it feel good to absolutely wreck my sleezy ex’s car as retribution for breaking my heart? IT,” whack “ FEELS” whack “FUCKING” whack “GREAT.” Each word was punctuated by a solid hit to the car by the blonde, her face turning pink with the effort. 

Lexa searched the blonde’s face; she saw so many things etched so clearly in her features. Ultimately though, Lexa saw sadness behind that anger she was exhibiting. Stepping slightly closer now she spoke, “I’m Lexa. It’s nice to…well, it’s been interesting meeting you.” 

The blonde looked questioningly at the brunette’s outstretched hand as an internal battle seemed to be taking place in the woman’s mind. Slowly, the blonde reached her own hand out and shook Lexa’s who noticed several paint stains on her skin and darkening her cuticles. 

“Hello Lexa.”

Once again the two women found themselves staring at each other, questioning what exactly to do next in the bizarre scenario. 

“Does Miss Underwood have a first name?” Lexa gestured towards the blonde woman in front of her. 

“Clarke Underwood, at your service.” The blonde winked while shooting Lexa a silly tilted salute. 

Making an incredibly rash decision all at once, Lexa smiled a sideways smile as she asked, “So Miss Underwood, do you want to go get coffee?”

The blonde woman, Clarke, laughed a short choppy laugh from her throat at the question, “Like right now?” 

“It’s as good a time as any, don’t you think?” Lexa casually replied. 

Clarke shifted her weight to one leg and jutted her hip out, throwing the bat casually against her shoulder and her other hand against her hip, “The whole vandalism of my ex’s property, crazy girl with a bat thing isn’t a blaring warning signal against that?”

Lexa tilted her head in exaggerated thought as a show for Clarke. Truth be told though Lexa had considered that she could be certifiable for asking the woman currently in a puddle of glass shards to have coffee at 330 am but a part of her didn’t question it either…she didn’t feel threatened by the bat wielding scorned woman. Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly Lexa slowly turned away, “I guess you’ll have to find your own alibi then.”

Barely three steps away from the wrecked car and Clarke caught up to Lexa, the bat swaying lightly in her left hand. Lexa started to lead them to her car with a small smile on her face, Clarke bumped her shoulder into hers as she asked, “So, are we walking to the diner or do you have a car?” 

Stopping short immediately Lexa’s eyes bulged as they zeroed in on the bat in Clarke’s hand, her apparent weapon of choice. Jogging forward to catch up, Lexa scooped her arm gently around the blonde’s waist to steer her away from their original destination. 

“Nope. No car for me. Ever. Come on, coffees and an alibi are this way Miss Underwood.” 

Clarke laughed openly and happily while softly grabbing Lexa’s upper arm as they walked, “Don’t worry, we have to make it through coffee first.” Lexa turned and looked slightly down at the woman currently wrapped around her bicep. She really hoped Clarke wasn’t a sleep deprived hallucination.


End file.
